1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental implants and, more particularly, to an improved dental implant system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Implant dentistry involves the restoration of one or more teeth in a patient's mouth using artificial components. Such artificial components typically include a dental implant and a prosthetic tooth and/or a final abutment that is secured to the dental implant. Generally, the process for restoring a tooth is carried out in three stages.
Stage I involves implanting the dental implant into the alveolar bone (i.e., jawbone) of a patient. The oral surgeon first accesses the alveolar bone through the patient's gum tissue and removes any remains of the tooth to be replaced. Next, the specific site in the alveolar bone where the implant will be anchored is widened by drilling and/or reaming to accommodate the width of the dental implant to be implanted. Then, the dental implant is inserted into the hole, typically by screwing, although other techniques are known for introducing the implant in the jawbone.
After the implant is initially installed in the bone, a temporary healing cap is secured over the exposed proximal end in order to seal an internal bore of the implant. The patient's gums are then sutured over the implant to allow the implant site to heal and to allow desired osseointegration to occur. Complete osseointegration typically takes anywhere from four to ten months.
During stage II, the surgeon reaccesses the implant fixture by making an incision through the patient's gum tissues. The healing cap is then removed, exposing the proximal end of the implant. Typically, an impression coping is attached to the implant and a mold or impression is then taken of the patient's mouth to accurately record the position and orientation of the implant within the mouth. This is used to create a plaster model or analogue of the mouth and/or the implant site and provides the information needed to fabricate the prosthetic replacement tooth and any required intermediate prosthetic components. Stage II is typically completed by attaching to the implant a temporary healing abutment or other transmucosal component to control the healing and growth of the patient's gum tissue around the implant site. In a modified procedure, an abutment or other transmucosal component is either integrally formed with the implant or attached to the implant during stage I. In such a procedure, stages I and II are effectively combined in to a single stage.
Stage III involves fabricating and placement of a cosmetic tooth prosthesis to the implant fixture. The plaster analogue provides laboratory technicians with a model of the patient's mouth, including the orientation of the implant fixture and/or abutment relative to the surrounding teeth. Based on this model, the technician constructs a final restoration. The final step in the restorative process is replacing the temporary healing abutment with the final abutment and attaching a final prosethesis to the final abutment.
The dental implant is typically fabricated from pure titanium or a titanium alloy. The dental implant typically includes a body portion and a collar. The body portion is configured to extend into and osteointegrate with the alveolar bone. The top surface of the collar typically lies flush with the crest of the jawbone bone. The final abutment typically lies on the top surface and extends through the soft tissue, which lies above the alveolar bone. As mentioned above, the abutment supports the final prostheses. Typically, the coronal or crown portion of the collar and the portions of the final abutment that extend through the soft tissue have a machined or polished surfaces. This arrangement is believed in the art to prevent the accumulation of plaque and calculus and facilitates cleaning.